Como Saber de Quien
by Hyugiita
Summary: Una historia que relata la vida de una joven y de como aprendio a encontrar el amor solo viendo los ojos, pero cuidado por que todo puede pasar decepcion, engaño y traicion. Amor Lento SasuHina... D


Hola bueno aquí estoy con otro fick no dejare el otro solo que con este mi corazón se identifica mas y me da mas inspiración espero que acepten este fick como aceptaron el otro agradecería mucho todos sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este nuevo fick en el cual tiene una gran parte de mi historia aquí. ¡Gracias a todos! Recuerden Naruto no es mío (por desgracia)

Se dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y que ellos te dicen la verdad acerca de la persona entonces si los ojos te demuestran tristeza, soledad y desamor pero como puede haber una persona a si nunca creí que lo hubiera hasta que lo vi. Un chico de cabellos negros tan negros con la oscuridad de la noche igual que sus ojos pero ellos además te enseña la oscuridad de su vida todo el dolor de sus ojos todo lo que lloraron pero a pesar de todo es fuerte y el no solo fuerte es uno de los mejores de todos por aquí i yo me enamore por completo de el dones y defectos y me propuse a borrar esa tristeza de sus ojo. Y así me di un propósito y no solo complacer a mi padre y al clan, si no también ser quien lo haga a feliz a él.

Cuando iba de camino al entrenamiento en ese momento seguía enamora de Naruto nunca tomen en cuenta a los demás jóvenes y mucho menos por el que todas se morían nunca me di cuenta de él hasta ese día cuando por fin lo note aunque no fue lo mucho pero lo hice . Iba tarde al entrenamiento con mis compañeros de equipo Kiba y su siempre fiel Akamaru, Shino y Kurenai-Sensei, a sí que iba corriendo hasta que me acerque un poco fui parando el paso y vi algo que de vi haber pasado por alto Naruto besando a Sakura en ese instante me sentí morir sentí como mi alma fuera arrebata de mi cuerpo y solo quedara un cuerpo vacío sin emociones y sin vida y a si era yo había muerto todo en mi menos mi cuerpo. Salí corriendo todas las ganas de mejorar o ir al entrenamiento se borraron de mi mente quería escapar a ¿dónde? no sé solo corrí y llegue al lugar que siempre he ido cuando necesito estar sola mi lugar en todo el mundo donde me sentía cómoda, donde podía llorar si quería, gritar si yo quería nadie me decía que hacer, yo sola me mandaba en ese lugar siempre fui yo nunca otra persona solo yo. Me senté en un gran árbol que estaba en la orilla del río y lo único que hice fue llorar no hice nada más y creo que llore por un buen rato porque de un momento a otro obscureció el hermoso cielo azul que vi había desaparecido por completo dejando lugar a un cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena era muy tarde tanto que habían mandado gente a buscarme, que como me di cuenta porque muy sencillo escuche que gritaban mi nombre me sorprendí mucho al momento de reconocer las voces me quise desaparecer eran Sakura y Naruto y no muy lejos estaban mis compañeros creo que les preocupa que no me han visto desde ayer y si es como lo creo debieron haber ido a mi casa porque al norte el equipo de mi primo también buscándome al ver a mi primo con el Byakugan desaparecí de su rango de alcance no tengo ganas de verlos y menos de enfrentarlos y mas a mi primo el siempre sabe que me pasa como no se pero lo hace, corrí hasta estar segura de que no me encontrarían pero que no fue peor caí en el lugar donde a unos cuantos metros se encontraba alguien entrenado muy duro para mi parecer me acerque un poco y me di cuenta de quién era una persona a la cual no conocía mucho pero creo que en eso instante solo sabía que su apellido era Uchiha y nada más. Se veía muy molesto sino está muy enfocado en destruir el tronco de madera a patadas y golpes me quede observando pero muy poco cuando me ida lo vi caer al piso me asuste mucho y fui a ver que le había pasado.

Cuando me acerque se percato de mi presencia y creo que como no sabía bien quien era se asusto y me aventó una kunai la esquive y me seguí acercando hasta que por fin me reconoció y me dejo de aventar kunais no se creo que fue por eso o el dolor que tenía en su brazo lo paro y dio un pequeño grito ahogado me asuste y me acerque un poco mas vi su brazo estaba un poco hinchado igual que su pierna con unos pequeños rasguños por los brazos y sus piernas el entrenamiento lo había dejado a si pues ¿cuánto llevada entrenando? Cuando estuve un poco más cerca me dijiste que "me fuera" lo dijiste muy enojado porque no se tal vez querías estar solo pero como vi que te dolía mucho el brazo y también la pierna hice todo lo contrario y es que te veías un poco de enojado desde el día que volviste a la aldea, bueno eso no me importo, saque una de mis pomadas y te la puse en la piernas y te vende -¿por qué lo haces?- me preguntaste como siempre sin expresión alguna tienes los mismo ojos que tenía mi primo Neji llenos de dolor y sin ninguna expresión aparte del dolor y sufrimiento, no te conteste y seguí vendando y curando tus heridas después de terminar con tus piernas tome tu brazo y la vende todo se hizo en silencio y me sentí cómoda con tu presencia bueno, curándote, porque al momento de que acabe me di cuenta de que tenias tus ojos negros clavados en mi, me incomode y como es característico de mi sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas porqué, no se, solo ocurrió me pare y estaba apuntó de irme cuando tu mano me detuvo me sonroje más de lo que estaba, me obligaste a verte tus ojos primera vez en mi vida que me sentí segura –gracias pero no debiste hacerlo- tus palabras destrozaron todo podría ser el joven más guapo del mundo pero es un mal educado –no… se-esas 2 palabras fue lo único que dije, me solté y me desaparecí de su vista pero caí enfrente de Neji y sus equipo en mi huida de él, que suerte tenía ese día primero lo de Naruto, luego lo del Uchiha y ahorra me topo con mi primo y sus amigos. –hay Hinata llevamos horas buscándote nos tenias muy preocupados a todos- me digo Tenten mientras me abrazada se oía preocupada, hay mientras Neji me veía con cara de que me ida a regañar y era lo que menos quería lo bueno es que Tenten lo detuvo a tiempo –Hinata vamos ya es muy noche para estar en el bosque hay que avisarle a los demás de que ya encontramos a Hinata, no crees Neji, porque no van tu y Lee yo me quedo con Hinata y nos vemos en el camino a la aldea- dijo fui salvada por Tenten gracias a dios -Hai- fue todo lo que dijeron antes de desaparecer fue raro no ver rezongan a Neji con que él se quería que dar conmigo para protegerme y todo eso, es un poquito sobre protector.

Bueno ignore todo lo que paso de camino a la aldea no quería enterarme de nada era lo que menos quería era estar acompañada, ya se sé oye muy frío pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, solo llorar hasta no poder mas cuando llegamos a la aldea todos estaban esperándonos a mí y a Tenten, hay dios si vieran lo mal que me sentí cuando veo a Naruto y a Sakura tomados de la mano hay no en ese momento creí que me iba a morir, Neji, Shino, Kiba y Tenten me veían con cara de preocupación por que muy bien ellos sabían lo que yo sentía por Naruto, los ignore tan feo pero es que no quería que se preocuparan pero creo que lo hice mal, no me acuerdo haberles dicho adios.

Pero a mitad de camino empezó la pesadilla -¿qué paso? – me digo todo serio. No quería contestarle pero sabía que si no lo hacia se pondría peor así que no tuve opción alguna –mm... nada ¿por… qué lo di-dices? Nissan?-Creo que eso no fue lo mejor que le pudiera dicho y mucho menos a él, descubría todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor entonces creo que es lo peor que pude haber dicho. –Hinata-sama por favor, puede confiar conmigo para lo que quiera.- suena preocupado –eso lo sé Nissan-san, pero no quiero preocuparlo con cosas como estas, son cosas de niñas no creo que importe mucho-

-como puede decir que no me preocupe, Hinata sama, en serio si es por lo del Naruto creo que ese joven es un verdadero retrasado al no saber lo que se está perdiendo.- sé que no me dedo preocupar mucho por eso pero es muy difícil fingir que no me importa que Naruto este con Sakura por qué yo sabía que eso pasaría pero nunca me imagina que sería tan pronto.

-Gracia, Nissan- fue lo único que pude articular antes de que salieran un sinfín de lagrimas que no pudiera conmigo misma en eso caí vi como Neji se agachaba y me da un abrazo y me escondi en su pecho no quería saber de nada ni de nadie en ese momento. Llegamos a casa todos están en sus habitaciones que creo que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegamos, fui directamente a mi cuarto donde alguien estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama solo.

-Hanabi ¿qué… qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estabas dormida- le pregunte un poco preocupada y nerviosa por saber por qué estaba ahí y mas a esta hora.

-Me preguntas ¿por qué? – sé oía preocupada -estoy preocupada cuando Neji me digo que no te encontraban me preocupe demasiado donde te metiste –

-pero si no desaparecí por mucho – interrumpió. –Como que no fue mucho casi 9 horas – casi 9 horas creo que si desaparece un buen rato tanto hasta para preocupar a Hanabi y eso es que ella casi nunca se preocupa por mi entonces si fue mucho tiempo lo que estuve sentada llorado debajo del árbol y todavía me falta mucho por llorar. –Qué paso tu nunca haces eso Hinata por que desapareciste.- pobre Hanabi se ve que en verdad si la preocupe, creo que solo soy una molestia no se por que estoy aquí. Cuando Hanabi dejó de hablar mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me sentía que era un molestia que no tengo nada que hacer a este mundo.

-Lo siento… no… no quise preocuparte pero… pero es que ya no soporto esto… tengo un dolor en el alma, el mas grande que he sentido desde que mama se fue, Hanabi… ya… ya no puedo mas… todo es tan confuso… tan doloroso… tan oscuro- Hanabi solo se acerco y me sentí como sus brazos me tomaban entre ellos.

-Si me entere que Naruto y Sakura ahorra son…- Se detuvo no quería decir la palabra que yo sabia que era ¿por que?, sabe que me duele que me recuerden que no estoy echa para esa persona la cual yo eh querido toda mi vida, la cual apoye desde la oscuridad y el anonimato, aquella persona que desde un principio me vio como una amiga mas, no puedo pedir nada mas que su felicidad pero es doloroso saber que tu amor ya no esta contigo, bueno la verdad nunca lo estuvo yo me imagine que algún día terminaría como en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa se queda con esa persona la cual siempre ha amado, pero veo que todo no es un cuento de hadas. –Pa…re…ja dilo no te preocupes… sabia que de alguna manera… esto pasaría algún día… no podemos… ir contra lo inevitable. –Es verdad cada palabra dicha esta noche, no puedo perder algo que nunca fue mío, simplemente creí tenerlo pero nada mas nunca luche por el, simplemente deje que se fuera con el viento.

Nos quedamos las 2 en mi habitación yo con el corazón roto en pedazos y Hanabi como la protectora de esos pedazos y dispuesta a ayudarme a reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón.


End file.
